The invention relates to a position transducer device for detecting the position of a position transmitter, comprising a housing extending in a longitudinal direction and a measuring sensor arranged in the housing and extending parallel to the longitudinal direction, the position transmitter being coupled to the measuring sensor without contact.
Position transducer devices of this type are known, for example, from DE 43 06 951 A1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,903,426 or 5,923,164.
The position of a movable machine element, to which the position transmitter is coupled, may be detected by means of these devices. In this respect, transonic position transducer devices are used, in particular, with which the position transmitter is a permanent magnet or electromagnet and the position is determined via the propagation time of propagating mechanical waves on a waveguide comprised by the measuring sensor.
Position transducer devices of this type have a plurality of uses.
Proceeding from this, the object underlying the invention is to provide a position transducer device which is variable in its use for a user.